


Foulmouthed

by creepy_shetan



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Derogatory Language, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: Barba sees and, more importantly, hears Carisi deal with a hateful perp. Set somewhere in early s17 (summer/fall 2015).(Originally posted 2020/12/28 as a fill for a prompt.)
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Foulmouthed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templefugate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/gifts).



Finishing up her recap to Barba of their latest findings, Olivia leaned back in her chair.

"Rollins and Carisi are bringing him in now."

Not five minutes later, they heard a loud voice spill from the elevator.

"This is bullshit! I didn't do anything!"

Barba turned in his seat toward the open door of Olivia's office, through which he could see a trio approaching. Rollins veered off to her desk, probably to grab a folder, while Carisi dragged their latest arrest through the squad room.

"You and that blonde bitch--"

"--Y'mean 'that young lady,' right?" Carisi talked over him without even a tight smile. "Have some manners, would ya?"

"'Manners'?! Are you serious?!" The guy twisted around in Carisi's grip to give him a quick once-over, an ugly smirk appearing on his face. "Fuck off, you pretty boy cocksucker."

"Hey!" Carisi said, raising his voice a little louder while lowering his tone a little deeper in warning. He halted their progress to an interrogation room.

Still holding him by his restrained upper arms, Carisi made sure he had the guy's full attention before he continued, looking him directly in the eye.

"That's _Mister_ Pretty Boy Cocksucker to you."

Watching this exchange, hearing this comeback, Barba should have been somewhere between an eye-roll and a face-palm. He should have at least sighed from second-hand embarrassment, wishing he hadn't been around to witness it. Carisi's one-liner should have been patently ridiculous, like something out of an over-the-top cop movie. All he needed was a pair of aviator sunglasses to peer over.

The guy didn't laugh in Carisi's face, however. Instead, he shut up and scowled at him in disgust. Carisi used the moment of peace to start pushing him forward again. They rounded a corner and disappeared out of sight, some indistinct verbal abuse reaching Barba's ears until, presumably, a door blocked it once more.

Barba didn't comment on any of it, whether under his breath or to Olivia behind him. He didn't utter a sound. The chance to do so passed quickly, with him staring off at nothing until Rollins walked by, headed in the same direction as Carisi.

When Olivia spoke, Barba returned to their conversation as if nothing had interrupted it. If she noticed anything different, she didn't let it on. Soon, she was excusing herself to deal with her new guest and Barba was standing to take his leave, but then they were stopped again by Carisi poking his head in the door.

"Hey, Lieutenant? He called his lawyer. And he _really_ doesn't wanna talk to me." Carisi didn't appear pleased, exactly, but there were clear signs of amusement on his face. "Fin said he could tag in, if that's all right?"

"That works," Olivia replied easily. "He found something interesting to ask about while you were gone."

"That so?" Carisi straightened his stance and watched as Olivia stepped past him. "And, uh, sorry about the noise, and the language."

"We've all heard worse, Carisi," Olivia said, shaking her head, "unfortunately." She kept walking toward the interrogation room, where Rollins was standing outside it with Fin, comparing notes.

"You sticking around?" Carisi asked, his gaze on Barba now.

Barba, who should have waved farewell and gone straight to the exit while Olivia and Carisi talked, looked up at him. His eyes narrowed, his brows quirked unevenly.

"What?" Carisi asked, tilting his head to the side and resting a hand on his hip.

Barba made himself put one foot in front of the other and repeat the action.

"I'm going back to my office. I'm sure I'll hear all about that charming, homophobic misogynist later." He turned halfway back to meet Carisi's gaze one more time. "Liv will want to have a word with you, by the way."

"Yeah, I figured," said Carisi, glancing behind them. The others were no longer in the hallway. "I didn't think something so cheesy would work so well on him."

"Oh good, you realized that, too," Barba quipped lightly as he resumed his escape to the elevator.

He was a couple more steps away before Carisi asked his retreating form, "What, the cheesiness or the effectiveness? Counselor?"

Barba refused to acknowledge the question.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, any, "That's Ms./Mr. [Insult] to you!"  
> The theme: Free for all (none/any)  
> Originally posted [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1160892.html?thread=116702140#t116702140).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... I honestly wasn't expecting to start my fourth Barba+/Carisi draft this month, let alone finish it quickly. Some part of me really wanted to end the year on a geeky high note, I guess... and with cursing. (My goal of watching s20 this year is dead, btw -- I've still got a chunk of s19 left. Rewatching s21 was already a 2021 thing to do.)
> 
> I purposely left Carisi's sexuality ambiguous here to mess with Barba's brain, not yours. I also got the brilliant idea that this day happened weeks/months before Carisi shadows Barba (asking him right when Barba thought he'd finally forgotten it), hence the s17 setting. ~_^


End file.
